May 6, 2011 Smackdown results
The May 6, 2011 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on May 3, 2011 at the Amway Center in Orlando, Florida. Summary When Christian kicked off SmackDown by celebrating his newly acquired World Heavyweight Championship, Mark Henry, The Great Khali and Randy Orton wanted their chance in the limelight, as well. To determine which of the three would get a chance to face the champion, SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long polled the WWE Universe. With the crowd overwhelmingly in favor of giving Orton the opportunity, Long stunned all when he said the match would occur later that same night. Still furious at dropping the United States Championship to Kofi Kingston at Extreme Rules, Sheamus came at Daniel Bryan with all guns blazing. After Sheamus grabbed the ropes to force Bryan to release a LeBell Lock, the 2010 King of the Ring blasted him with two brutal Brogue Kicks for a commanding win. Despite losing to Rey Mysterio in a Falls Count Anywhere Match at Extreme Rules, Cody Rhodes declared he was victorious in exposing Mysterio as a coward for spitting a burning mist in his eyes. Done with Mysterio, Rhodes moved on to bashing the WWE Universe, who were handed paper bags to hide their ugliness from Rhodes. In a battle between two titans, Ezekiel Jackson squared off against WWE Tag Team Champion Big Show. When fellow WWE Tag Team Champion Kane came to ringside, he was pounced on by The Corre. After fending off Kane's attackers, The World's Largest Athlete was met with a brutal a bodyslam followed up shortly with a clothesline from Jackson. After the massive victory, Jackson was viciously assaulted by his brethren when he took a swing at Wade Barrett in the locker room. After sending Michelle McCool packing from WWE at Extreme Rules (PHOTOS), Layla handed Alicia Fox a loss. But after the match, Kharma came calling, just like she did on Monday's Raw (PHOTOS). On this night, it was Fox who felt the newcomer's wrath, while Layla looked on in horror from outside the ring. Sin Cara continued to wow the WWE Universe with his stellar ring performance with a victory over Tyson Kidd. After the bout, Chavo Guerrero came to the ring to shake Sin Cara's hand. New World Heavyweight Champion Christian walked into SmackDown to celebrate his title, but he immediately found himself having to defend it against a challenger picked by the WWE Universe – Randy Orton. In a highly competitive bout, both Superstars fought tooth and nail, giving all they had, and then some. But as Captain Charisma came crashing down from the ropes, so did his dream, as he fell right into The Viper's coils and waiting RKO. The loss was a bitter pill to swallow and will surely sting for a long time. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Ted DiBiase defeated Daivari *Sheamus defeated Daniel Bryan (9:39) *Ezekiel Jackson (w/ Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel & Wade Barrett) defeated The Big Show (w/ Kane) (3:11) *Layla defeated Alicia Fox (0:50) *Sin Cara defeated Tyson Kidd (2:48) *Randy Orton defeated Christian © to win the World Heavyweight Championship (17:20) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery SD 5-6-11 1.jpg SD 5-6-11 2.jpg SD 5-6-11 3.jpg SD 5-6-11 4.jpg SD 5-6-11 5.jpg SD 5-6-11 6.jpg SD 5-6-11 7.jpg SD 5-6-11 8.jpg SD 5-6-11 9.jpg SD 5-6-11 10.jpg SD 5-6-11 11.jpg SD 5-6-11 12.jpg SD 5-6-11 13.jpg SD 5-6-11 14.jpg SD 5-6-11 15.jpg SD 5-6-11 16.jpg Randy Orton vs Christian Randy Orton vs Christian (6-5-2011) 1.jpg Randy Orton vs Christian (6-5-2011) 2.jpg Randy Orton vs Christian (6-5-2011) 3.jpg Randy Orton vs Christian (6-5-2011) 4.jpg Randy Orton vs Christian (6-5-2011) 5.jpg Randy Orton vs Christian (6-5-2011) 6.jpg Randy Orton vs Christian (6-5-2011) 7.jpg Randy Orton vs Christian (6-5-2011) 8.jpg Randy Orton vs Christian (6-5-2011) 9.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #611 at CAGEMATCH.net * Smackdown #611 WWE.com * Smackdown #611 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2011 television events